1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a perfume carrier for a perfumed artificial flower consisting of an absorbent material, such as a nonwoven, with a surface which releases the perfume by evaporation. The invention also relates to a perfume carrier made by this method and to its perfume cartridge.
2. Statement of Related Art
An artificial flower having a perfume reservoir is described in German Utility Model No. 82 12 730.1 and corresponding pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/489,833 filed Apr. 29, 1983 and now abandoned. This known artificial flower is said to simulate the smell of fresh flowers either on its own or as part of a bouquet of artificial flowers and to give off a correspondingly pleasant fragrance to the surrounding atmosphere. Since artificial flowers with their almost life-like appearance tend to keep for a long time, efforts are continually being made to counteract the relatively rapid fading of the perfume. Accordingly, it is proposed in German Utility Model No. 82 12 730.1 releasably to attach a perfume wick of a highly absorbent material charged with the particular perfume to a support arranged in the cup of the artificial flower. When the perfuming effect of the wick weakens, a new perfume wick, i.e. a new perfume reservoir, can be introduced into the flower.
The known perfume wick may consist of a soft absorbent nonwoven and may have a color corresponding to the flower. The insertion of the perfume wick into the particular artificial flower is made easier if a disc having a spike directed vertically outwards for piercing the wick is used as the support in the flower cup. Finally, German Utility Model No. 82 12 730.1 states it to be of advantage to fix that end of the perfume wick facing the support in a flat plastic container of which the base--when used to clamp the fastening of the perfume wick--can be pierced by the spike.
Problems arise during the production, filling and packing of the known perfume wick because a high level of absorbency is required without the surface of the perfume carrier appearing wet and also because high axial stability and firm anchorage coupled with easy fitting are required. The absorption capacity must be high to enable the perfume carrier, despite its very small volume, to take up a large amount of perfume for prolonged use. High axial stability is required to ensure that the perfume carrier retains its shape when fitted and removed.
Known nonwovens of cellulose fibers are highly absorbent but show unsatisfactory stability. The dimensional stability of these fibers cannot be increased for the application in question even by using binders or by high-temperature consolidation after the addition of synthetic fibers because--quite apart from the higher costs involved--this would reduce absorbency and hence useful life.